Si Muero Antes Que Tú
by Solcito.clln
Summary: Bella y Edward viven una historia de amor apasionada. Pero algo sucede que pone fin a todos los sueños de ambos. No siempre el amor se hace tangible de la misma forma, quizás este camino a la felicidad sea más fuerte que ningun otro...
1. Noche Especial

Si muero antes que tú, hazme un favor…

Llora Cuanto Quieras Pero No Te Enojes Con Dios Por Haberme Llevado.  
Si No Quieres Llorar No Llores, Si No Logras Llorar No Te Preocupes  
Si Quieres Reír, Ríe.  
Si Algunos Amigos Te Cuentan Algo De Mi, Óyelos Y Cree Lo Que Te Digan.  
Si Me Elogian Demasiado Corrige La Exageración.  
Si Me Critican Demasiado, Defiéndeme.  
Si Quieren Hacerme Un Santo Solo Por Que Me Morí,  
Di Que Yo Tenía Algo De Santo, Pero Que Estaba Lejos De Ser El Santo Que Dicen.  
Si Quieren Hacerme Un Terrible Perverso,  
Muestra Que Tal Vez Yo Tuve Algo De Malo Pero Que Toda La Vida Procure Ser Bueno Y Sobre Todo Que Toda La Vida Trate De Ser Mejor.  
Si Sientes Tristeza Y Deseas Rezar Por Mi, Puedes Hacerlo  
Pues Tal Vez Necesite De Tu Oración.  
Si Quieres Hablar Conmigo Habla Con Dios Y Yo Te Escucharé  
Espero Estar Con Él Lo Suficiente Para Continuar Siendo útil Para Ti  
Donde Quiera Que Me Encuentre.  
Y Si Quieres Escribir Algo De Mí, Ojalá dijeras Sólo Una Frase  
"Fue Mi Todo, Creyó En Mí Y Me Adoró".  
Ahí Entonces Derrama Una Lágrima,  
Yo No Estaré Presente Para Enjugarla Pero No Hace Falta  
Pues Tal Vez Alguien Lo Hará En Mi Lugar.  
Y Viéndome Bien Sustituido  
Iré A Atender Mi Nueva Tarea En El Cielo.  
Pero De Vez En Cuando, Da Una Escapadita Hacia Dios,  
Seguramente No Me Verás, Pero Yo Estaré Muy Feliz Viéndote A Ti  
Mirando Hacia Él 

Crees En Estas Cosas,  
Entonces Reza Para Que Los Dos Vivamos Como Quien Sabe Que Va A Morir Un Día, Y Que Podamos Morir Como Quien Supo Vivir Bien  
Si Muero Antes Que Tú Creo Que Nada Voy A Extrañar  
Por Que Sabes Algo?  
Tenerte A Ti Ya es Como Tener Un Pedacito De Cielo.

Así empezaba la carta que Edward me había escrito para mi cumpleaños número 22. La leí y releí varias veces, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era increíble lo que estas palabras habían generado en mí. Era algo que no podía entender todavía, cómo habíamos llegado a amarnos tanto, en tan poco tiempo juntos…

Él había estado toda la mañana evitándome, escondiéndose, y yo algo suponía porque aunque era el primer cumpleaños que pasábamos juntos, él amaba hacerme regalos y sorprenderme.

Me había evitado 16 veces, y no exagero…Por un instante creí que algo le ocurría, pero a los pocos segundos, él me disipó mis dudas con un gran beso.

Si algo ocurría, él se ocupó muy bien de disuadirme. Pero algo ocurría…

* * *

Hoy, leo y releo una y otra vez su carta, buscando quién sabe qué. Una y otra vez. "Ahí Entonces Derrama Una Lágrima, Yo No Estaré Presente Para Enjugarla Pero No Hace Falta, Pues Tal Vez Alguien Lo Hará En Mi Lugar." Una y otra vez. "Y Viéndome Bien Sustituido, Iré A Atender Mi Nueva Tarea En El Cielo". Una y otra vez. Sólo puedo preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué?

**Capítulo I---Noche Especial**

Definitivamente, no tenía que salir esa noche de casa. ¿Por qué había dejado que las chicas me convencieran de ir a ese bar súper top que inauguraban unos amigos de Rose? ¿Para qué? Si yo estaba contenta con mi plan del viernes por la noche que consistía en: Pop Corn y ¿gaseosa diet? Bueno, sí está bien, mi menú no era muy apetitoso pero en fin, tenía razón, no debía salir de casa esa noche. Mi pelo y mi ropa coincidían conmigo, no había forma de estar presentable. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y yo todavía estaba quejándome delante del espejo. Esto era culpa de mi madre…vivió haciéndome pensar en qué debía ponerme y qué no, cómo vestir, y cómo no…y bueno, eso hacía que cada vez que confiara en mi propio gusto, me decepcionara…no servía para esto. Pero en fin, unos vaqueros y una camisita negra con unas botas altas negras también, salvaban a cualquier chica en apuros como yo. Y así me consideraba yo esta noche: una chica en apuros.

Por Dios, maldigo el día en que le dije que sí a Rose…Bueno, pobre, ella hacía todo lo que podía para que yo saliera un poco…Después del episodio de mi madre, no quise salir en mucho tiempo… También estaba Alice, que era mi ángel personal…era de esas niñas en las que se podía confiar ciegamente, que nunca se podía llegar a tener miedo de qué podría opinar…era hablar con una misma…Eso era Alice, aparte de extravagante, cariñosa, alegre y divertida…todas cualidades que la definían maravillosamente. ¿Y qué decir de Rose?...mi amiga de toda la vida…Ah! Ella siempre quería lo mejor para mí, era mi confidente eterna…era de esas amigas que una elige para que la acompañen toda la vida…hermanas de la vida…sí, eso eran mis amigas…Hermanas.

Pero eso no justificaba lo que iba a hacer esa noche…¿Por qué tener que luchar contra mi alma que se quería quedar sentada tranquila en el sofá, comiendo Pop Corn y tomando Coca diet?...Bueno, todo fuera por la felicidad de mis amigas…

Y allí estábamos, una más bella que la otra. Rose se había puesto un vestido corto rojo que le resaltaba la hermosa figura que tenía, y obviamente lo acompañaba con unos zapatos negros de taco alto que rajaban la tierra. Alice por su parte, iba más casual con una pollera tableada de color lila con una camisa blanca súper escotada, y unas chatitas blancas. Todas habíamos coincidido con el accesorio para el pelo, sólo que cada una con su estilo. Yo tenía mi pelo color chocolate con sus naturales reflejos rojizos, recogido en una larga cola de caballo. Alice en cambio, llevaba dos colitas que recogían su corto cabello negro, y Rose tenía su pelo rubio lacio con una media colita tirante que hacía resaltar su cara angular.

Entrábamos las tres en el bar, cuando una humareda nos abrazó de tal manera que mis pulmones y mi garganta se quejaron sonoramente. Entre tanto humo y bullicio, vemos como Rosalie se dirige hacia la barra donde se encontraban sus amigos: Emmet y Jasper. Estos chicos eran los dueños del bar que hoy abría sus puertas para todos los vecinos de Forks, que tan aburridos estaban por las noches. Rosalie había conocido a los chicos en la preparatoria, que ellos ya la habían finalizado hacía ya unos dos años.

A nosotras todavía nos quedaba lo peor…el último año y…la graduación. Típico momento que todas las chicas están esperando que llegue porque quieren ir a comprarse sus vestidos y lucirse delante de los chicos que les gustan. Pero la verdad, a mi me importaba muy poco todo esto de la "fiesta" del fin de curso…Sólo quería aprobar mis materias y poder irme lejos del húmedo clima de Forks, ¿y por qué no lejos de mi padre?…Con él definitivamente, no nos llevábamos bien, simplemente por el hecho de que no nos conocíamos…él nunca había querido conocerme, y pues ahora era yo la que no quería.

Mientras tanto, Alice y yo tratábamos de alejarnos de la puerta del bar y acercarnos a la barra. Había jóvenes por doquier que se abrazaban y se confesaban su amor, y no sólo se lo confesaban entre ellos, si no que también a las 100 personas que nos encontrábamos en ese recinto. Ya era común en mí preguntarme lo mismo, ¿había necesidad de demostrar tanta pasión delante de desconocidos que no teníamos quizás las mismas oportunidades? . Hace tanto que no tenía un acercamiento con un sujeto del sexo opuesto, que el último que recordaba era cuando me choqué con el niño que atendía la confitería del Instituto, mientras me tiraba un yogurt arriba de mi camisa nueva, hacía unos meses atrás. Y bueno, ya había dicho que hace mucho que no salía.

Entonces, luego de unos 10 minutos, logramos llegar con mi amiga a la barra, a juntarnos con los nuestros. Entre chiste y chiste, Emmet y Jasper nos comentaron que esa noche por ser la inauguración, tocaría una banda de unos amigos de ellos. Estos amigos eran londinenses, y habían viajado a Norteamérica para intentar insertarse en el mercado. Lo que yo pensaba era, después de haberse cruzado todo el Atlántico, ¿por qué habrían elegido Forks para publicitarse teniendo tantas ciudades comerciales alrededor? Pero bueno, eso parecía que era todo un misterio, ya que los chicos no lo podían explicar.

Mientras charlábamos y pedíamos unos tragos, observamos que del rincón menos iluminado del pub, emergía una figura alta e imponente que de a poco se iba iluminando. Al principio quedé impactada por la seguridad que emanaba esa figura…y con el paso de los segundos, me maravillaba aún más. El rayo de luz que se iba acercando a su figura, emanaba destellos a todo su contorno…Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que se encontraba sobre una tarima con unas tres jóvenes detrás que se encontraban interpretando una hermosa melodía, con sus respectivos instrumentos. Se escuchaban unas notas improvisadas que provenían de un instrumento de viento, seguramente, si es que mi poca cultura de música no me engañaba.

De repente, cuando se iluminó por completo su figura, comprendí de dónde venían estas notas. Él tocaba el saxo, y por cierto lo hacía de maravillas. Dulce, serenamente, iba tocando esas melodías introductorias que ya hacían que lo demás perdiera sentido para mí. En cuanto a él, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Que era el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás? No sólo por sus intimidantes dimensiones, sino también por su escultural contorno, y su delicado rostro. Su pelo broncíneo y tan desprolijamente peinado, sus ojos verdes y profundos, su boca delicada. Y cuando pensé que nada más podía sorprenderme…su voz, su gloriosa voz hizo que todo se volviera liviano alrededor mío…sentí que flotaba, que me desprendía de todo lo que me ataba a ese sucio bar y sólo podía escuchar su melodiosa voz…

Pero como todo en mi vida, ese elixir no podía durar tanto…Alice me devolvió a la realidad, avisándome que iba al tocador y quería que la acompañara, a lo que yo me negué rotundamente, excusando que me dolían mucho los pies como para subir todas esas escaleras que nos separaban del mismo. Ella hizo puchero, pero al segundo se sonrió, y se fue rumbo a su tan ansiado tocador.

Cuando logré desligarme de mi amiga y volver a mi anterior y tan ansiada tarea, volví a posar mi mirada en esos ojos verdes, y de repente…contacto visual. Tan profundo fue, que me dolió. Rápidamente noté que se me iba coloreando el rostro…y cómo no si sus ojos inspeccionaban de tal manera los míos a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba y de la humareda propia del pub. Me miraban como si les debiera algo, como si necesitaran una respuesta, como si fueran los ojos del último ser que quedara vivo en este mundo aparte de él. Y eso es lo que sentí yo, que era el único ser. El único ser que gobernaba mi vida, que era capaz de planificar mis días y cuidar mis noches, resaltar mis virtudes y opacar mis defectos, hacer renacer mis sentimientos más escondidos y dejar fluir los más superficiales. Sus ojos ejercían un efecto embriagador sobre mi cuerpo, me sentí inmanejable.

Y pensar que yo quería quedarme en casa con el Pop Corn y la gaseosa diet, la película y mi gata… ¡y tan desarreglada que estaba! Podría haberme puesto ese vestido negro que me había regalado Rose en mi cumpleaños pasado…

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, se sonrió con una rara sonrisa torcida que parecía muy suya, y finalizó el extenuante contacto visual, para meterse de lleno en su melodía saxofónica. En ese momento, me invadió una angustia llena de remordimiento, y tristeza…me invadió el pasado, toda la tristeza que había dejado atrás, toda la nostalgia que habría querido esconder eternamente… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me estaba pasando todo esto? ¿Por qué por primera vez no podía manejar mis sentimientos?... ¿Por qué de repente me había vuelto tan vulnerable ante la mirada de un extraño?, un extraño que me hacía sentir tan plena como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si fuera el hombre que el destino había elegido para mí.

Entre tanta discusión interna con mi mente, terminó la canción y fueron encendiéndose algunas luces, mientras resonaban los aplausos y los grititos de las chicas.

No me volvió a mirar por un largo rato, ni una sola vez más…


	2. La Presentación

Capítulo 2--- La presentación.

De repente, la oscuridad…todo se ensombrecía…sólo oscuridad…y puros ruidos…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?...¿De qué me estaba escondiendo?...¿Por qué me escapaba?...Aunque sentía que alguien tiraba de mí, alguien quería que me quedara, que dejara de luchar para correr más y más rápido. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pasándome?...

Y de pronto, la luz nuevamente. Veía algo dificultoso, si es que se podría asegurar que veía. Y lo peor aún era lo que escuchaba. Voces, bullicio, palabras sin sentido, y todos alrededor mío. Pero aún, al recobrar la conciencia me di cuenta de que yacía en el inmundo suelo de ese asqueroso bar. ¿Por qué?. La verdad, ni yo lo sabía. Sólo podía divisar un brillo. Unas pequeñas manchas verdes, dulces, por cierto.

Y en ese momento recordé…

Me tendría que haber quedado en casa, con el Pop Corn, la gaseosa Diet y mi gata…sí…ah y mi batón preferido. Para qué haber salido?, si me podía quedar tranquilamente panza para arriba mirando la TV. Pero Bella Swan tenía que hacer, una vez más, su mejor papelón de la semana.

A quién le podría ocurrir, que al tener la remota posibilidad de que el mejor hombre, el mejor ser humano, el más perfecto, se acercara a tu mesa, se dignara a volver a mirarte (con lo que parecía que sufría cuando lo hacía), quisiera entablar una conversación contigo, aún si sólo fuera hablar del diseño del mantel de la mesa, o del color de las paredes, de cómo salió el último partido de los Yankees, o de mi opinión sobre la economía mundial…A quién le podría ocurrir, olvidarse de respirar al ver a ese precioso hombre queriendo acercarse…

Pero sí, a Bella todo le sucede… Y al fin, sucedió…Así fue que terminé en el piso. Sí, se pensará que Bella es dramática y que no puede ponerse así sólo porque ese hombre la mirara…Pero si pudiera graficar la escena aún mejor, seguramente se entendería mi situación…

Asique, allí estaba, tirada en el suelo, temblando obviamente, y queriendo desaparecer en ese preciso instante. El hombre de los ojos verdes me miraba con una mezcla de furia y ternura…que cara debería tener yo, si le causaba tal impresión!...Pero ya me ocuparía de eso más adelante, cuando lograra escabullirme de allí y llegar al espejo más cercano.

En ese momento, llegaron mis amigas. Al fin 2 caras conocidas!!!...Ellas eran las culpables de todo esto…sabían en qué situación me encontraba, sabían que no debía salir, que aún era muy pronto, que cualquier cosa extraña, fuera de lo común, repercutiría en mí de esa forma…Pero allí estaban, cubriéndose la boca, a punto de gritar, AHORA preocupadas por su amiga, que entre paréntesis, se hallaba aún tirada en ese sucio piso y con un bombón observándola.

Al fin, me ayudaron a levantarme, y sin querer, el hombre de los ojos verdes (que nadie me había presentado aún) quedó a un lado de la escena…Por un momento sentí, que quería que él la protagonizara…Dios! Por qué me ponía a pensar en eso ahora?…Es un simple chico, como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre…

Al levantarme, sentí aguijones en mi cabeza. Sentía todo moverse, realmente estaba mareada, como si los 2 tequilas que me había tomado, hubieran hecho el efecto de 15. Las chicas me ayudaron a mantenerme en pie. Me senté en la mesa más cercana. Miré a mi alrededor, y encontré que muchas parejas aún me miraban con cara expectante, como si esperaran que les agradeciera la preocupación. Trágame tierra!

Cuando ya todo estaba más calmo, Emmet y Jasper decidieron que ya había finalizado la noche, y decidieron devolvernos a cada una a su hogar.

De las presentaciones, ni hablar. Una noche para el olvido…En sí, sólo había tomado 2 pobres tragos, había escuchado una sola (bellísima) canción del hombre de los ojos verdes y su grupo, había logrado mantener unos segundos el contacto visual con él, pero al bajar del escenario, estar un rato sin mirarme, y de repente acercarse a mí de manera tan sigilosa, volver a contactarse visualmente, y preguntarme tanto, sin siquiera despegar sus labios…había hecho que me desequilibrara…había logrado influir tanto en mi, como nadie lo había conseguido en los últimos tiempos…Algo que no se lo permitía a nadie últimamente…y al menor atisbo de voz, perder la conciencia en sus brazos…

Una excelente primera impresión, no?...

…la desequilibrada del bar a la que se le olvida respirar…

Esta noche, en fin, no había tenido mucho de especial…o eso al menos era lo que creía en ese momento.

Al salir del bar, el aire fresco en mi cara, me hizo sentir plena…Me volvió el alma al cuerpo, era lo que estaba necesitando, sin dudas. Alice me sujetaba de un lado, y Rose del otro…Verdaderamente, estaban preocupadas mis amigas, y por eso las adoraba con todo mi ser…Porque aún, cuando se mandaban líos, estaban allí para remendarlos…y por eso daría la vida por ellas, como ya la había dado por otros…

De repente, escuché un golpe. Me giré, y encontré que el hombre de los ojos verdes había salido del bar, siguiéndonos y se dirigía hacia nuestro grupo. Comenzaron a sudar cada una de las superficies de mi piel, y a temblar mis piernas…

Por qué este sujeto tenía tanto efecto fisiológico en mi cuerpo?...De alguna manera, podía controlarlo?...

Esto no lo podía tolerar…Había logrado hacerme invulnerable a las peores situaciones, y sin embargo, un simple niño podía acabar con todo lo que había logrado, por una simple miradita?...Bueno, no tan simple niño, ni tan simple miradita, pero en fin…

Y aquí estábamos…al fin juntos, y de pie ambos: _el hombre de los ojos verdes y la desequilibrada niña del bar a la que se le olvida respirar_…En ese momento, mágicamente, Alice intenta desaparecer, queriéndose llevar a Rose, pero ella seguía firme a mi brazo. No dejaba de mirarlo inquistivamente, como si no pudiera descubrir lo que él ocultaba…Y de pronto, Jasper decide aparecer y cumplir con lo que debería haber hecho hacía ya 2 horas

…Presentarnos…

Emmet se acercó también y ayudó a quitarme a Rose de encima, mientras que Alice rompía el silencio, y se acercaba a abrazar efusivamente a aquél hombre. De hecho, me pareció una escena totalmente ridícula…que mi amiga se tirara prácticamente encima de ese sujeto, y peor que éste le devolviera el abrazo, aunque un poco sorprendido también, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Jasper no parecía sorprendido, lo que causó en mi una terrible ira…Sería que todavía no conocía a mi amiga y no me daba cuenta que era propio de ella confiar en la gente y ser así de demostrativa…

Yo creo que a veces, era sólo envidia…por no ser como ella, por no poder olvidar, y por tenerle rencor a los hombres…aún siendo tan bellos como él…En fin, no era el extremo como Rose de desconfiada, pero tampoco invadía a la gente como Alice. A propósito, Rose seguía agarrada de mi brazo estupefacta por la reacción exagerada de Alice.

-Bueno, era hora de que los pudiera presentar…Este es Edward, Edward Cullen, mi amigo de la infancia, que hoy cantó para nosotros- comenzó Jasper, y siguió Alice: -Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti, es más habló de tus dotes artísticas, pero yo no le creía…de veras, que me ha cerrado el pico-. Este sujeto de ojos verdes, al que llamaré Edward a partir de ahora, se sonreía y me miraba de reojo…aún no entendía por qué, pero ya lo descubriría…

-Gracias, y tú debes de ser Alice, no?...a mí también me han hablado mucho de ti…Como también de lo bellas que eran las mujeres aquí en Forks…y confieso que tampoco le creí a mi amigo - Edward me miraba y proseguía- pero ahora que las veo, yo también afirmo que me han tapado la boca- decía mientras se sonreía de una manera torcida muy suya, que seguramente era una mueca muy propia de Londres…pues, aquí no se veía casi nunca…

A todo esto, yo sentía que mis piernas me volverían a fallar, por lo tanto empecé a moverlas sutilmente, aunque obviamente, nadie dejó de percatarse de mi movimiento. Rose encaró: -Jaja, muy lindos tus piropos, pero la verdad que estamos un poco apurados, se nos hace tarde, y Bella no se siente tan bien como para estar helándose aquí afuera, miren nomás cómo está temblando- Bingo! Rose acababa de deschabarme…

Para lo cual Edward, con cara de preocupado me miró y dijo: - Rose, la chica del carácter más bravo de la escuela…sí, no pongas esa cara, creo que debo recordarte que puedo ser más irónico que tú-. Yo no creía lo que estaba oyendo, no podían estar peleándose justo en este momento, y que carácter que tenía este tal Edward…cómo le podía hablar así a Rose?…está bien que ella lo estaba mirando muy mal, y lo estaba dejando mal parado, pero igual…Evidentemente, el trato que ellos tenían en la infancia no debería haber sido tan grato…Aunque yo sabía que los Hale adoraban a este sujeto…Serían celos de Rose hacia su hermano Jasper, por estar tan pendiente de Edward?...

-Y además, opino lo mismo que tú, Rose, yo tampoco deseo que ¿Bella?- me miró mientras pronunciaba mi nombre, con lo cual asentí, sólo de oír cómo sonaba mi nombre en su melodiosa voz- acabe enferma a causa de mi culpa o de cualquier otro tras tiempo…Por lo tanto, los invito a llevarlos en mi coche- Edward hablaba, mientras Jasper y Emmet asentían encantados…Alice no paraba de sonreír también…Sólo Rose y yo parecíamos las aguafiestas de esa noche…

Pero bueno, no era muy apropiado llegar a mi casa medio borracha, a punto de desmayarme por segunda vez, con un auto que no era el mío, y con un hombre que rajaba la tierra conduciéndolo…Pero, si todos mis amigos iban, no tendría opción.

-Yo voy caminando, gracias…Vamos, Emmet?- Rose me salvó de pensar qué debería elegir. Emmet, con cara de disculpa, se acercó a Edward, lo saludó como se saludan estúpidamente los hombres como si existiera algún tipo de código entre ellos, y se dispuso a caminar con mi amiga. –Rose, no te vayas, ven conmigo, o espérame que voy con ustedes…- le dije a Rose, pero ella ya se había marchado, y no quiso escucharme…

En ese momento, me doy la vuelta para mirar a Alice, y me encuentro con esos ojos verdes, nuevamente mirándome de esa forma tan extraña…Traté de evitarlos, ya que no quería nuevamente otro episodio bochornoso. Sin que me diera cuenta, entre tanto debate interno, Edward como si pudiera leer mi mente, se acercó sutilmente, se quitó su chaqueta y me la sostuvo por encima de mis hombros, sin desaprovechar el escaso espacio que estaba quedando entre nuestros cuerpos. Yo bajé la vista, porque como dije antes, estos acercamientos me ponían muy nerviosa, y no quería que algún brote de torpeza dejara otra vez al descubierto mi desastrosa personalidad. Pero Edward me miraba como si nada de eso le importara…

Qué bien lo estaba haciendo…Si lo que en verdad quería era conquistarme, lo estaba logrando cada vez más…Pero yo no lo debía hacer tan fácil… o eso era lo que mi mente estaba repitiendo una y otra vez, hasta que mi memoria lo apuntara…

Y como si ya nada fuera demasiado, tomo mi mano temblorosa, y dejó un beso en ella. Típica escena de un clásico del cine de 1920…De dónde había salido este espécimen?...De pronto, sentí como si me fuera a estallar la cara…

Edward se percató de esto y me dijo: -Bella, aunque sonrojarte hace que tu belleza se realce aún más, no tienes por qué hacerlo…- yo sólo pude sonreírme en respuesta a tan hermoso piropo, y me apresuré a acercarme donde estaban mis amigos…

Edward se acercaba por detrás, y yo sentía su mirada en mi nuca, como si de esa manera pudiera hacerme sentir el calor que lo inundaba. De más está decir, el hermoso Volvo que manejaba…era un sueño, y más aún comparado con el que tenía estacionado en la puerta de mi casa. Era de esos autos en los que tenías de todo, y en los que creías que estando allí estabas más cerca de la perfección…

Lo mismo que yo sentía al estar cerca de Edward…

Aunque traté de viajar en la parte de atrás con mi amiga, ella consiguió convencerme de ir delante, sólo con cerrarme la puerta sutilmente luego de haber entrado ella y su novio, y sacarme la lengua a través de la ventanilla, obviamente. A lo cual, Edward se sonrió ampliamente y me susurró:

-Que increíble amiga tienes…- y aquí se viene lo peor- No tengas miedo, no pensaba morderte…Sube, tranquila.

Que desafío me esperaba…

Tratar de no hacer tan evidente las ganas que tenía de que sí deseara morderme…


	3. En El Volvo

**.**

**si te gusto, pasate por el blog (esta en mi perfil)!!**

**Capítulo 3: En el Volvo**

Si hubiera tenido mi laptop o mi agenda, o a lo sumo algún anotador, hubiera podido apuntar cada una de las indirectas miradas de soslayo que recibí de Edward mientras él conducía su Volvo. Quizás hubiera necesitado un anotador de 280 hojas, y cuadriculado.

El clima no ayudaba a que el viaje fuese placentero. Simplemente, llovía…como era de esperarse.

Y el clima dentro del automóvil menos aún…Se podía oír hasta el vuelo de una mosca, ya que Jasper y Alice estaban dormitando en el asiento trasero. Edward estaba tieso como el David de Miguel Ángel, sólo que mucho más blanco, mucho más atractivo, y por supuesto, él no andaba desnudo…Desnudo…Ay! En qué estoy pensando?

Mientras las vulgaridades me azotaban, el viento que entró por la ventanilla de Edward apenas abierta, atrajo hacia mí todo su aroma…la esencia de Edward se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía cada hueco mío cubierto por su tan particular olor. Ante la impertinente brisa, yo reaccioné de un modo que hizo que Edward saliera de sus propios pensamientos. Volvió su rostro hacia el mío y me miró detalladamente. Yo nerviosa, por supuesto, no pude sostenerle la mirada, es que esta era tan profunda que creía que me iba a atravesar…¿qué creía él que estaba haciendo?, ¿qué quería lograr con esta actitud provocativa?.

Él rompió ese silencio tan incómodo, pero lo era menos que la conversación que podíamos llegar a tener:

-Bella, dime algo...¿de dónde eres?

-De Arizona, Phoenix. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial, pero ahora que me lo aclaras me parece raro…-terminó la frase sonriéndose. ¡De qué se reía, por Dios!

-Ok, igualmente no entendí el chiste…

-No Bella, por favor, no te enojes, sólo que me parece raro que seas de un lugar tan soleado y estés aquí , y más aún que seas más blanca que los propios habitantes de Forks…--terminó nuevamente con su sonrisa torcida-- Te lo deben haber dicho varias veces, no?.

-La verdad que sí, pero bueno tú no tienes la culpa, ¿no?—yo también me sonreí pero irónicamente—No es de mi total agrado Forks, pero es el lugar donde vive mi padre, y contra eso no puedo hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no?...y en cuanto a mi color, o mi "No color"—le remarqué el "no color" haciendo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos, un gesto muy mío—Es sólo herencia materna—carraspeé un poco, porque me estaba acercando a terreno prohibido.

-¿"No color"?—dijo él robándome el gesto y sonriendo...siempre sonriendo...— A mí me agrada, siempre me gustaron los extremos...—y me miró…Claro, cómo no iba a notarlo con el auto que conducía?—Aparte, me gusta la combinación del castaño rojizo del cabello con el blanco de la piel…es un buen combo…--¿¿Él había dicho combo??...primero morderme, ahora combo…me sentía una total hamburguesa de Mc'Donalds. Aunque siempre que fuera su hamburguesa…mmm…Uy! Otra vez Isabella, ¿¿qué estás pensando??...

--Está bien, aunque no me considero un "combo"—realicé mi gesto nuevamente y me sonreí irónicamente—Bueno y tú vienes de Londres, ¿no? Y también tienes tu propio "No color"…

-- Sí, es verdad, tampoco tengo buen aspecto, ¿no?...—lo dijo, mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor y se estudiaba el rostro-- No doy con el target de un muchacho de 23 años típico de estos tiempos…camisa hawaiana, tabla de surf, ni mucho menos…--No, la verdad que se vestía bastante raro para la época--Por algo no fui a vacacionar a Australia, ni tampoco a alguna playa soleada…Será que me gusta, de vez en cuando, un poco de frío…--Mientras hablaba, tomaba una curva, a bastante velocidad para mi gusto.

Yo me moví demasiado, mientras él apenas se mosqueó. Cuidadosamente puso su brazo por delante de mí, para cubrirme de cualquier golpe con el vidrio. Yo no tenía puesto el cinturón, como de costumbre. Él atinó a abrocharlo, pero le gané de mano, y en ese instante y por ese tonto pero valioso motivo, toqué su mano. Fría y suave.

Hielo y Fuego.

Rayo de Sol y Nieve.

Todas esas contradictorias sensaciones se sumergieron en mi interior y me hicieron remontar a mis momentos más tristes y a los más felices. Así, ninguno de ambos eran tan vívidos. Entrelazados los recuerdos, podían ser más soportables. Últimamente me ocurría, que no podía dejar de invadirme la angustia en el momento menos indicado. Lagrimeé un poco, pero sutilmente pude recuperarme de ese patético momento.

--Bella…¿qué ocurre?, ¿ te lastimaste?—Edward parecía notar mi angustia—¿Quieres que paremos?, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿tiene que ver con el desmayo de esta noche?—él impaciente, me miraba, mientras que también miraba el camino, para no cometer más movimientos abruptos, pensando que lo que me ponía mal era su forma de manejo…

Qué lejos estaba de la real procedencia de mi angustia…y qué lejos iba a estar de conocerla…

--No Edward, no ocurre nada, sólo que me entró algo en el ojo, por la ventanilla abierta—mentir se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis actos preferidos últimamente—Tú sólo maneja, yo estoy bien. Y en cuanto al desmayo...—recordé la verdadera razón del desmayo…se me caía la cara de vergüenza…--ya me ha ocurrido otras veces, cuando se junta el frío, el encierro, la falta de azúcar y el humo—y unos ojos verdes que rajaban la Tierra…

No, eso último sólo lo pensé…Menos mal.

Edward no creía una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho, lo pude ver en sus ojos. Pero como buen caballero, no siguió insistiendo. Quizás pensaría que a las mujeres no era fácil entenderlas, y que quizás yo estaba en uno de "esos" días.

--Bella, cuéntame un poco de tu familia, o cómo has llegado aquí…Digo, si es que puedo hurgar un poquito más…-- terminó la frase sonriendo. Seguramente, tenía plena conciencia de que podía lograr mover montañas sólo con sonreírles. Si las montañas no podían resistirse, yo menos.

--Bueno, mi padre vive aquí…es jefe de policía, prácticamente desde que nací. Y no volví a verlo hasta ahora, prácticamente desde que nací--estaba esforzándome por hablar de mi padre y no ponerme roja de la bronca y el resentimiento--Mi madre y él se separaron hace muchos años: 16—mientras le contaba mi historia, él se repartía entre la conducción (con la velocidad aminorada) y vigilarme de soslayo, para ver que no cayera en mi continua depresión—Nunca necesite nada de él, asique nunca hubo más que algunas llamadas para Navidad, algunos cumpleaños. Pero no más que eso…Pero ahora, tuve que acudir a él…Bah, fui obligada…por las circunstancias…--No quise decir más nada, no debía decir más nada.

El silencio luego de mi respuesta parecía hacerse eterno.

--Ajá…y como deduzco que no se pueden conocer las circunstancias, sólo voy a preguntarte algo más sencillo…¿Cómo te sientes ahora que lo has vuelto a ver?—cuando preguntó esto, volvió a mirarme. Y yo sólo pude ver genuina preocupación en sus ojos. Por eso, y sólo por eso, seguía dejándome atosigar con sus preguntas. Bueno, sólo por eso no, también por el pequeño detalle de que no podía escapar del auto...ni de él.

--Ahora estoy…no sé…rara, aunque en realidad, es más incomodidad por no conocerlo. Vivir con un extraño, y que ese extraño sea tu padre, este sí que es un "combo" no muy tentador—Él sonrió por mi ocurrencia de utilizar su palabra combinada con mi gesto. Pero no agregó nada.

De fondo, sonaba un clásico de Frank Sinatra. Uno de mis preferidos. Comencé a tamborilear los dedos al compás de la música. Él lo notó, asique elevó un poquito el volumen de la radio. A los segundos, y quizás sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear.

Otra vez la bella voz. Con el perdón de Frank, él tenía una voz tan melodiosa como la de él, o más aún. Me distraje pensando que podría parecer la voz de un ángel, o del mismísimo Dios…

Estábamos cerca de mi casa. Se estaba acabando el viaje. Se estaban agotando los minutos al lado suyo, como se escapaba la arena por entre los dedos. En la urgencia por no quedarme sola nuevamente, y por no tener que aceptar la visita de la angustia que me acechaba desde hacía unos meses, dije las palabras que más tarde harían que me arrepintiera.

--Edward--él me miró--¿no quieres caminar un poco?—notaba que me iba sonrojando cada segundo más fuerte, con más fervor…los segundos pasaban y no encontraba respuesta—No te preocupes, debes estar cansado del show…déjame en casa—bajé la mirada nuevamente, por enésima vez.

--No,no…Bella, obviamente que deseo acompañarte a caminar un poco…Sólo que me ha sorprendido la propuesta…en Londres, somos los hombres los que invitamos…--Sonrió torcidamente de nuevo, por enésima vez.

Evidentemente, eso causábamos en el otro. A mí, su sola mirada me dejaba sin aire, y me hacía bajar la vista.

Yo solía causarle gracia…

--Sí, es verdad, debes estar pensando cualquier cosa de mí…discúlpame, y no creas que aquí en Norteamérica todas se desenvuelven como yo…en verdad, a veces creo ser una especie en extinción…--mientras hablaba, él iba estacionando en la puerta de la casa de Jasper. Allí los dejábamos a ellos, junto con Rose y Emmet, que ya deberían estar allí. O no.

--Te dije que me gustaban los extremos, y eso incluye las extinciones, ¿no es cierto?...—El se reía descuidadamente, y agregó—Igualmente no creo que lo parezcas…Nada más lejos que asemejarte a esos animales de sangre fría…-- Mis mejillas nuevamente me traicionaban—Y no hay mejor prueba de ello, que ésto—Cuando terminaba la frase, sus nudillos rozaron mi acalorada mejilla…

Por un instante creí que todo desaparecía…que iba a perder la conciencia nuevamente…El contacto con su piel, incrementado por la elevada temperatura de mi cuerpo, era un "combo" perfecto para una noche tan fría como esa…

Me sentí un poco menos infeliz…eso lograba él.

¿Por qué creer que él se merecía todo lo bueno de mí y aún más?...¿Por qué pensar que ya no estaba tan sola como antes? ¿Por qué crearme falsas esperanzas, cuando sabía cuál era la triste realidad?

Se cortó el clima cuando Alice se sobresaltó, despertando también a Jasper, tomándolo de la mano. En menos de 5 fugaces segundos, tomó sus cosas, me preguntó si estaba bien, saludó con entusiasmo a Edward, abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Jasper sólo la siguió y se despidió con la mano en forma de agradecimiento. Los vimos entrar a la casa.

Ahora sí…Solos…¿Eso era bueno o malo?...¿qué podía esperar de esa situación?...

Él me había soltado la cara solo al notar mi incomodidad cuando despertó Alice…Eso me hizo pensar, que quizás él no sentía esa incomodidad. Quizás no le resultara tan malo mantener su mano allí, junto a mi cálida y blanca piel, que tanto había elogiado esa noche…

Tonterías, Bella…¡¡Deja de pensar por ambos!!…Concéntrate en tus propios pensamientos…

Edward arrancó nuevamente. El Volvo reanudó su marcha con igual efecto que 100 caballos de carrera juntos…Ante el asombro por el repentino movimiento, me sujeté muy fuerte del apoyabrazos, sin saber que en el izquierdo descansaba el brazo de Edward. Él miró mi pequeño brazo sobre el suyo y aminoró la marcha. Yo dejé de clavar mis uñas en su muñeca, y nuevamente sonrojada, ¿adivinen qué?...Sí, bajé la mirada…nuevamente…

--Bella, perdóname, no me doy cuenta que no puedo manejar así cuando voy con una dama al lado…todavía no me hago la idea de que estoy acompañado…--Acompañado, qué raro sonaba—¿Todavía quieres dar ese paseo?...Conozco un lugar que podría gustarte…-- Me miró y vio en mis ojos el entusiasmo.

Compartir algo, sentirme bien, al menos una vez en 3 meses…

--Sí, me encantaría. Aparte la noche no está tan mal, ¿no?. Al menos no llueve…y eso ya es un milagro—Yo lo miré profundamente esta vez. Quería ver si encontraba esa emoción que yo sí tenía por encaminarme con él a esta pequeña aventura.

Calor…Calor humano, eso buscaba yo…

--Allá vamos entonces, Señorita—se sonrió e hizo unas maniobras con el auto, pero esta vez delicadamente, volviéndome a mirar cuando nuevamente enderezó el auto. Yo lo miré y le sonreí, en modo de agradecimiento.

Y allí íbamos, a las 4 de la mañana…Hacia un lugar desconocido, pero mucho más cómodo que mi deprimente y solitaria cama.

Por lo menos así tendría compañía...Y no dejaría que me emocionara, ni que luego quisiera más...Sería sólo un paseo...únicamente eso...Sólo quería espacio, soledad, tranquilidad...

Pero luego sabría que lo que menos iba a obtener era soledad...


	4. Confesándome

_**Recuerden:**_** .com**

_Capítulo 4: Confesándome…_

_Quédate conmigo_

_cuando entre a la escuela el primer día,_

_cuando ame por primera vez…,_

_cuando ame y no me amen…,_

_cuando me olvide de llamarte,_

_cuando me muerda el dolor y pronuncie tu nombre sin palabras…,_

_cuando llegue cada uno de mis hijos…,_

_cuando crezcan y se marchen…,_

_cuando sea Navidad,_

_cuando me rodee mucha gente y esté sola…,_

_cuando las ausencias vayan pesando más que las presencias…,_

_Y cuando debas irte, mamá,_

_burlemos al destino, quédate conmigo_

_para siempre, escondida en los_

_pliegues de mi alma._

* * *

Sabía que pronto me arrepentiría de todo lo ocurrido esta noche. No sabía por qué pero tenía un presentimiento de que esta noche iba a ser crucial en mi vida.

Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, esperando que yo tratara inútilmente de desabrocharme el cinturón. Obviamente no logré mi objetivo, por lo tanto, tuve que aceptar su ayuda. Él sólo me miró y sonriendo tomó mis manos, las puso a los costados de mis caderas y se dispuso a arreglar el tremendo nudo que había armado al tratar de quitarme ese cinturón que me mantenía inmovilizada en el coche. El sólo sentir sus manos rozando las mías, hacía que me estremeciera de una manera indescriptible. Su piel era suave y tersa, blanca y de una calidez notable. Rara, pero increíble. Me distraje pensando como sabría su boca, cuando él se percató de que estaba ida en mis pensamientos.

-Bella?...Te ocurre algo?...no paras de sonrojarte…

-No, no…-¿cómo podía hacer que me sonrojara todo el tiempo? -¿Ya está?, bajemos - No podía coordinar las palabras, me sentía muerta de vergüenza por como mi cerebro vagaba por su cuerpo e imaginaba las mil y una formas posibles de besarlo.

Él se acercó a mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar. Había estacionado el auto a unos metros de la playa. Había elegido mi lugar preferido para caminar, sin saberlo. Se debe haber notado en mi cara porque fue lo primero que me dijo:

-¿Te gusta el lugar que elegí? . Si no, podemos irnos a otro lado…

-Me encanta… Cuando era niña y venía a visitar a mi padre, solía pasar horas aquí…Me gustaba mucho correr las olas y dejar que mi pelo suelto jugara con el viento- Al recordar aquellos días, sentí nuevamente mi angustia. No me dejaba tranquila por más de una hora. Antes me sentía tan feliz y acompañada, y en menos de 6 meses, mi vida había dado un giro completo.

Edward se percató de mi angustia, por lo tanto, intenté disimular, y comencé a correr las olas como solía hacer cuando era niña, por lo que tuve que quitarme los zapatos y arremangarme el jean. El agua estaba fría, pero la felicidad que me traía el mar, lo valía.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que todavía pareces aquella niña al lado del mar…y te sienta muy bien esa fresca inocencia…Es difícil mantener la felicidad propia de un niño, cuando uno ya dejó de serlo hace tanto…Te envidio, en ese sentido- Parecía que no era solamente yo la que se sentía sola en el mundo, en ese instante creí que había encontrado un alma gemela, por lo menos en este punto.

-Es que trato de disfrutar de las cosas espontáneas…No sabemos cuando puede terminar nuestra vida, y siempre andamos desaprovechando el tiempo en cosas sin sentido- mientras hablaba, él me miraba de una forma especial, pero esta vez no sonreía, si no que en sus ojos había una pizca de tristeza. Al verlo así, sentí una conexión física que no podría describir en este momento. Fue apenas unos segundos, pero de los más raros en toda mi vida.

No me percaté de que el mar estaba bastante picado, y mientras nos mirábamos, se acercó una ola tan fuerte que mojó mis jeans completamenteeba bastante picado, y mientras nos mirábamos, se acercó una ola tan fuerte que mojó mis jcomomm. Yo lo miré sorprendida, mientras él se sonreía dejando de lado ya la mirada triste. Se acercó y me ayudó a correrme, ya que yo no me movía por mí misma. Me dijo que me quedara tranquila, mientras él iba a buscar algo de abrigo en el auto, porque yo no paraba de tiritar. Al final, tenía razón él cuando decía que era una chiquilla que jugaba con el mar…Terminé toda mojada y llena de arena como una niñita caprichosa.

Él volvía con su abrigo cuando me detuve a mirarlo. Mejor dicho, a admirarlo. Era alto, y tenía un aire de realeza. Tenía el porte de un Caballero Inglés, y así lo era. Sus mechones de pelo color cobre y sus ojos verdes resaltaban a la luz de la Luna. Su ropa se movía al compás del viento, y su pelo se desaliñaba cada vez más. Este hombre era un sueño, y despertaba emociones en cada mujer que lo miraba. O admiraba.

Cuando llegó donde yo estaba esperándolo (ya afuera del agua), me acerqué a él para tomar su abrigo, porque ya estaba llegándome el frío a los huesos. Él salvó la distancia que había entre nosotros, mientras que yo bajaba la vista.

-Bella, si no te molesta, me gustaría asegurarme de que no te dará hipotermia, ¿me permites?- mientras se acercaba cada vez más y atinaba a pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros, me miró dulcemente a los ojos.

-Eh…sí, claro, igual quédate tranquilo, yo estoy bien- Mala mentirosa, y para demostrarlo, él me sujetó mis dedos que ya se estaban poniendo azules.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy mala mintiendo?-concluyó la pregunta con una carcajada que inundó el lugar. Yo sólo me limité a sonreír porque verdaderamente no la estaba pasando tan bien, sentía mis pies hormiguear, y no los podía mover libremente. Él me llevó hasta unas piedras alejadas de la orilla, me sentó allí y me cubrió con el abrigo las piernas.

-Bella, necesito que entres en calor…Asique tendrías que quitarte los jeans mojados, ¿crees que podrás?- Sacarme los jeans delante de él????...pero ni loca!...

-Mmm, no creo que pueda, Edward. No estaría bien- yo hablaba con dificultad porque el tiritar me estaba complicando la existencia. Él me miró y me dijo: -Por favor, sabes que es por tu bien, ¿piensas que soy un ser tan bajo que me aprovecharía de esta situación?, no te niego que desearía que fueran otras las circunstancias…-Concluyó sonriendo descaradamente.

-No Bella, en serio, no creas que estoy disfrutando este momento. Quiero verte contenta como recién, y que sigamos pasándola bien, ¿no es lo que tú quieres?- yo no contestaba, y tampoco lo miraba. Con un dejo de sonrojo en mis mejillas, me desabroché el jean por debajo del abrigo y me lo fui bajando, mientras él se agachaba ante mí para sostener la campera y "hacer" que miraba para otro lado. No necesitaba observarlo para darme cuenta que él tampoco estaba tan cómodo. Carraspeó un par de veces, mientras yo trataba de culminar mi trabajo. Al finalizar, me envolví en su abrigo, y comencé a frotarme las piernas, para tratar de entrar en calor. Pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

Como en típico sueño de adolescente, él quitó mis manos de mis piernas, y prosiguió él con el arduo trabajo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo le devolví la mirada desvergonzadamente debido al hermoso bienestar que empezaba a sentir al apreciar su contacto. Él mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí, y parecía que disfrutaba.

Cuando yo ya creía que no iba a resistir, él se puso de pie con cara seria y se alejó de mí unos metros, y se dispuso a mirar el mar, mientras que me decía: -Ehh, Bella ahí te traigo un pantalón o algo que te puedas poner…Espérame- y se fue, aún confundido. Yo sólo quería que me tragara la tierra…

Volvió con lo que parecía un pantalón buzo azul de hombre. Edward se percató de mi cara y me dijo: -Bueno, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte aunque gracias a Dios, sé que no es tu talle- sonrió al final de la frase, y yo también lo hice agradeciendo su halago. Él me lo alcanzó, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a mirar el mar. Yo lo tomé y me lo puse, aunque con un poco de torpeza. Cuando terminé me acerqué a él y me puse a la par a contemplar el mar.

Sin mirarme comenzó a hablar: -De chico, a mi también me gustaba mirar el mar. Solía pensar que si las criaturas más pequeñas podían continuar su camino a pesar del ir y venir brusco de las olas, yo también podría continuar el mío a pesar de los obstáculos que se me cruzaran. Pero a veces, hay obstáculos que son demasiado pesados como para luchar contra ellos. Aunque la naturaleza es sabia, y siempre sabe lo que hace, ¿no?- Me miró, y yo sólo pude contestarle con un movimiento leve de cabeza. En realidad, no entendía muy bien lo que me quería decir, pero pensé que él sólo esperaba que alguien lo escuchara.

-Yo siempre creí que el tamaño de los obstáculos era subjetivo. Que cada uno le asigna el peso que quiere a los problemas. Pero él me interrumpió, negando con su cabeza: -No, Bells, ojalá fuera así, pero a veces los problemas nos superan y sólo podemos disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas hasta que el problema termina con nosotros. Por eso me encantó verte como jugabas tranquila en el agua, como una niña, una niña que no conoce de problemas. Como cualquier niño, que siempre es feliz- yo contemplaba el mar, pero de reojo lo miraba. Este hombre había sufrido mucho, o peor aún, todavía seguía haciéndolo en secreto. Pensé por un segundo que Jasper podría saber la verdad y quizás pudiera ayudarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que nadie compartía su dolor. Nadie.

Y mira a quién le venía a hablar de dolor. Hacía 6 meses, mi vida se había convertido en un intento de vida. Hacía 6 meses, mi alma vagaba por los aires, sin tener plena consciencia de mis actos. Hacía tan sólo 6 meses, podía contar con el tierno abrazo de una madre. Podía confiar en ella, hacerle saber mis problemas e incertidumbres, podía sentirme segura en sus brazos, porque su confianza en mí había sido el mejor curso de superación personal.

Y ahora, nada. El final. El vacío. El dolor.

Comencé a sentir el ardor en los ojos, y el nudo en la garganta que tanto me perseguían últimamente. Me dejé caer en la arena completamente, y comencé a mirar las estrellas. Edward me imitó y quedamos los dos juntos mirando el cielo, inmóviles. A mi se me escaparon un par de caprichosas lágrimas, que no pude contener. Edward, sólo estaba ahí.

Cuando logré controlar las lágrimas que impacientes amenazaban con salir, comencé a hablar: -Tienes razón en todo lo que dices de los obstáculos. Mi madre me dejó hace unos meses. Aún no puedo soportarlo, por eso hacía mucho que no salía de mi casa. Y por eso me mudé a Forks. Es un "obstáculo" al que le quise disminuir su peso con todas mis fuerzas, pero aún no lo he logrado, y dudo que alguna vez pueda hacerlo- Edward tranquilamente giró su cuerpo y se apoyó en un brazo para mirarme mejor. Yo seguía luchando contra aquellas lágrimas.

-A veces, creo que puedo superarlo, y trato de hacer cosas para distraerme. Una de ellas es comportarme como una niña. Así, creo la ilusión de que mi madre vendrá a secarme los pies y cambiarme de ropa, como hoy lo has hecho tú…

Edward no hacía nada, sólo posó su mano sobre la mía que temblaba sobre la arena. Comenzó a describir unos círculos tranquilizadores en la palma de mi mano. Yo ya no pude mantener el control. Sólo me dejé llevar, y comencé a llorar con una pasión que daba lástima. Me llevé las manos al rostro con un dejo de vergüenza, ya que nunca me dejé ver llorar. Creía que era rebajarme frente a los demás, que no siempre querían mi bien. Comenzaba a ahogarme con mi propio llanto, cuando Edward me levantó de la arena, y me acunó. Sí, me acunó como solía hacerlo mi madre, lo que aún me puso peor.

Él acariciaba mi pelo enmarañado por el viento, la arena y la sal. Yo cada vez tenía menos lágrimas y menos fuerzas…pero aún seguía sollozando. Entonces, él comenzó a cantarme. Tarareaba una canción que no conocía, pero era muy hermosa su melodía…y cuando comenzó la letra, creía que me moría…Comenzaba así:

Llora Cuanto Quieras Pero No Te Enojes Con Dios Por Haberme Llevado.  
Si No Quieres Llorar No Llores, Si No Logras Llorar No Te Preocupes  
Si Quieres Reír, Ríe. 

Y seguía algo así:

Y Si Quieres Escribir Algo De Mí, Ojalá dijeras Sólo Una Frase  
"Fue Mi Todo, Creyó En Mí Y Me Adoró".  
Ahí Entonces Derrama Una Lágrima,  
Yo No Estaré Presente Para Enjugarla Pero No Hace Falta  
Pues Tal Vez Alguien Lo Hará En Mi Lugar.

Y terminaba así:

Crees En Estas Cosas,  
Entonces Reza Para Que Los Dos Vivamos Como Quien Sabe Que Va A Morir Un Día, Y Que Podamos Morir Como Quien Supo Vivir Bien  
Si Muero Antes Que Tú Creo Que Nada Voy A Extrañar  
Por Que Sabes Algo?  
Tenerte A Ti Ya es Como Tener Un Pedacito De Cielo.

Yo comencé a llorar nuevamente. Pero esta vez más fuerte. Estaba expulsando todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que nunca me había podido sacar de encima…Estaba llorando por que se fue, porque se la llevaron, porque sí o sí tengo que crecer sin su apoyo…porque no podré mostrarle como juegan mis hijos, o cuantos van a ser…Lloraba porque me estaba dando cuenta que la había perdido para siempre…

-Bella, ella no va a volver, pero está en tu corazón. Los que nos quedamos acá, lloramos por egoísmo, porque no entendemos por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros. Pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas…Ya lo verás…

-Yo no creo que el tiempo cure todas las heridas…pero supongamos que te crea…Cómo haré para vivir hasta que ese tiempo "sanador" pase?? Dime cómo porque yo no le encuentro respuesta a esa pregunta que me atormenta desde hace meses…- Yo me había levantado de arriba de él al sólo escuchar aquella frase que tanto me habían dicho y que ya tanto odiaba: El Tiempo Cura Todas las Heridas…Nunca creí en eso…y tampoco lo iba a creer…

-Edward, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto-mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas y me disponía a levantarme- No es justo que el primer día que pasas aquí te hayas ido a caminar obligado, con una loca que sólo provocó que te deprimieras y que sólo te haya atormentado con sus malditos problemas- De vez en cuando la voz se me iba…Cuándo terminaría este martirio??...

Edward también se levantó, se puso detrás de mí, cuando yo me di vuelta para ir por mi ropa, que todavía estaría húmeda. Se acercó lo más que pudo a mi cuerpo, me agarró de los hombros, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo casi en susurros: - Sólo quiero decirte, que nunca me sentí con tantas ganas de compartir algo como contigo esta noche, y también quiero decirte que el tiempo que a veces malgastamos tanto, o deseamos que pase rápido…si supiéramos que luego no lo vamos a tener para despreciarlo, quizás lo cuidaríamos un poco más…Creo que tienes que disfrutar un poco más…Pareces una persona maravillosa, aunque sí un poco loca, un poco niña, y un poco más mujer -sentí que sonrió al decir un poco "loca" -pero que está muy adolorida y que necesita cuidado…y definitivamente, Ser Feliz…- Carraspeó un poco, y se acercó más -Ojalá encuentres al hombre que te haga Feliz todos los días…

Yo no podía pensar más…Me giré sólo para mirar sus ojos mientras me decía todas esas cosas. Él tenía los ojos llorosos, y nuevamente creí que escondía algo. Sin pensarlo, y dejándome llevar, puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, acerqué su frente a la mía. Él no ofreció resistencia en ningún momento. Cuando tenía su frente pegada a la mía, le dije: -Gracias Edward, hoy has sabido apoyarme cuando caí, cuidarme cuando tuve un problema a pesar de haber sido un tanto vergonzoso, escucharme cuando necesitaba consuelo…Hoy cumpliste el rol de un Amigo excelentemente bien, a pesar de no conocerme. Y por todo eso, te agradezco, y nunca lo olvidaré.

Él me miró fijamente, se acercó un poco más a mi boca. Yo comencé a ruborizarme y ya creía que se venía, cuando cambió de rumbo y… me besó la frente. Que tonta fui!...cómo pretendía que me besara cuando yo estaba en ese estado…a quién podía provocar cariño siquiera…Me tomó de la mano, con la otra juntó mi ropa. Le dimos un último vistazo al mar y emprendimos el regreso…

El regreso a la realidad…Oscura y amarga realidad…


	5. El Instante Divino

**No se olviden de pasar por mi blog...besotes!!! y se esta poniendo linda!!!**

**Capítulo 5: El instante divino**

Cuando llegué a mi casa ya eran pasadas las 6… Edward se había portado cómo se esperaba, como todo un caballero. Me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa, luego de asegurarse que le prometiera más o menos 20 veces que iba a estar bien, y que iba a intentar descansar. Yo tuve que prometer que así lo haría pero verdaderamente, no sabía si iba a poder lograrlo. Esa noche había sido muy movilizadora, llena de contradictorias emociones encontradas. El clima que Edward había creado, había hecho que entrara en confianza rápidamente y que me sintiera tan a gusto que quisiera seguir allí eternamente, a pesar de la tristeza que me invadía al abrir mi corazón de esa forma. Ni con Alice, ni con Rose había afrontado el dolor de la pérdida de mi madre. No quería que nadie me viera débil, ni que tuvieran que esforzarse por hacerme sentir bien.

Pero Edward con su sola presencia me había hechizado, dejándome tan tranquila y confiada que podría haberle confesado todos mis secretos…

Me había dejado con el Alma al Descubierto…

Cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada de mi casa, y lo saludé con la mano cuando ya se alejaba en su auto (a toda velocidad, por supuesto), noté una presencia importante detrás mío. Mi padre. Bah, si es que así podía llamarlo.

-No sabía que iba a terminar tan tarde aquel "recital".

-Ehh, sí, había mucha gente, entonces los chicos de la banda tocaron casi todo su repertorio, creí que nunca acabaría- Mentiras, siempre mentiras!.

-Claro…debe haber sido un martirio para ti- si de verdad supiera que así había sido- y por qué traes esa ropa, tan…mmm…masculina?

Ahora sí estaba en problemas, no porque me interesara, pero él tenía poder sobre mí, por ahora:

- Eh, es de Emmet, uno de los dueños del bar que es novio de Rose…porque me ensuciaron en el boliche, unos borrachos chiquillos, fue horrible. Y bueno, Em me prestó uno de sus pantalones…Bueno, Charly, tengo que irme a dormir…Si me permites…- antes de que contestara ya me estaba yendo fugazmente hacia el único lugar de esa casa en el que sentía un poco de propiedad.

-Si, adelante señorita…sólo quería avisarte que te llamó tu amiga…Rose?...-mi cara cambió de color, mientras escuchaba y me quedé dura en medio de la escalera- Eh…me dijo que quería hablar contigo, pero bueno, yo le dije que estabas en el recital, y que tenía entendido que ibas con ella…no?

-Sí, ella fue conmigo…-eso fue todo lo que pude y quise contestarle…- qué me quieres decir?...

-No, es que sólo me sorprendió que quisiera hablar contigo por teléfono, si te tenía a unos metros en el bar…Pero bueno, tú sabrás…Sólo quiero que tengas en claro algo- y mientras decía estas últimas palabras, se acercó a mí lo más que pudo- que en mi casa, y mientras que seas menor de edad, mando yo. Ahora sí puedes irte…

Violeta de bronca, subí los escalones de a dos, y al entrar en mi pieza di aquel portazo que tan bien me hacía siempre. Grrrr!!!...por qué esta prepotencia???...si apenas me conoce, por qué de repente le importo tanto???...Debe ser que piensa que soy igual que mi madre y cree que va a poder moldearme como quiera…Pero no, para mí es un completo extraño desde el día que dejó todo lo que tenía por su trabajo, desde el día que se olvidó de su mujer y de su hija. Sólo me iba a ver estos meses que me quedaban para cumplir los tan ansiados 18 años…y ahí ya no me vería más…nunca más…

Pero aún quedaba lo peor…estos meses que faltaban…

Me tiré en la cama, y decidí intentar dormir…había sido un día larguísimo…y todo había cambiado en las últimas horas…No me sentía sola…era una extraña sensación y bastante incoherente, pero a partir de esta noche, sentía que el recuerdo de la escena más sincera de mi vida, me acompañaría para toda la vida…Edward y yo, frente con frente, jugando a ser amigos. Aunque no lo viera nunca más…aunque no lo tuviera nunca más al lado mío, ni pudiera sentir su olor, su calor y su contacto…lo sentiría a mi lado.

Porque uno está donde más lo extrañan…

Cuando me desperté al otro día, me inundó una sensación de plenitud, que ya había creido olvidar…Me sentía esperanzada, queriendo hacer cosas, como de repente salir a correr…Si, aunque no era una gran deportista, era algo que mi madre solía hacer, y bueno, siempre me daba pena que fuera sola, por lo tanto, de vez en cuando la acompañaba…Asique, me vestí con una musculosa y los primeros joggings que encontré, me calcé unos tenis, tomé mi iPod, y bajé a la cocina. No había nadie, asique me apresuré por tomar un breve desayuno que consistía en una banana y un poco de leche, y cuando ya estaba por el último mordisco, salí.

Me dirigí a la playa, ya que no quedaba tan lejos y podía moverme sin tener que usar mi auto. Miré el cielo y noté que estaba nublado, un poco húmedo todo, pero sin embargo, algo me decía que no iba a llover. Mientras caminaba, iba escuchando mi música con el volumen a todo lo que daba para no tener que pensar en nada más. Pero siempre se aparecía una figura. Demasiado bella para mi gusto. Aquel rostro, los ojos verdes, esa sonrisa torcida, y luego esos ojos tristes. Para intentar quitarlo de mi mente, comencé a trotar antes de llegar a la playa, a ver si de esa manera engañaba a mi cuerpo, y comenzaba a pensar en otra cosa, o sólo lo cansaba como para no lograr pensar más. Al llegar a destino, me acerqué lo más que pude al mar, y toqué el agua. Lo que siempre hacía desde niña. Estaba más cálida que de costumbre, por lo que imaginé que quizás si podía llegar a llover. Maldita sea, otra vez llegar mojada a casa. Este clima ya me atormentaba!!!...

Comencé a correr…sentía el viento en la cara, velocidad, adrenalina. Un combo apasionante que tranquiliza a cualquiera. Por mi mente pasaban recuerdos de todo tipo…pero en la mayoría, sólo dos personas…mi madre y yo…cocinando, riendo, jugando con nuestros perros, corriendo por la playa, abrazándonos cuando yo lloraba por alguna broma del colegio, queriendo despejarnos y bailando por todo el living, de una manera descontrolada…

Esa era mi mamá, la que tenía todo el brillo, toda la fuerza, toda la luz…que ironía que se apagara tan rápido…sin siquiera poder luchar…

De vez en cuando, aparecían otras imágenes…Mis abuelos…Ellos eran las otras dos personas que más me amaban y más me conocían, a pesar de ser los padres de Charly. Ellos conocían a mi madre desde niña, y sentían algo muy grande hacia ella, por eso, estaban siempre en contacto con nosotras, y nos invitaban a pasar los veranos y algunos fines de semana con ellos, pero por las distancias no los podíamos ver tan seguido. Yo siempre asistía en los veranos, porque simplemente podía relajarme y sentirme segura a su lado. Era en el único momento que no me importara si era Forks, Phoenix o África, sólo importaba estar con ellos. Eran muy distintos a mi padre, eran compasivos, y serviciales, y siempre querían estar cerca de mí.

Gracias a ellos conocí a mis amigas de toda la vida. Rose y Alice vivían en la misma cuadra que mis abuelos en Forks. Cuando fui el primer verano a pasarlo con ellos, cuando yo tendría unos 6 años, las conocí. Yo salía de la casa con mi abuela, íbamos a comprar al mercado, cuando una pelota me pegó en la cabeza. Nunca sentí una sorpresa tan brusca como esa. Mi abuela me miró preocupada y me preguntó si estaba bien. De repente, se acercaron dos niñas corriendo: una de pelo largo y dorado como el sol, la otra de pelo oscuro y corto que era un poco más alta que la otra. Mi abuela las llamó Rose y Alice. Al rato me enteré que iban a ser mis vecinas todo ese verano, y los otros quizás también. Asique entre risas y disculpas, comenzamos nuestros lazos, que superarían las distancias y que se harían más fuertes con el tiempo. Desde aquel verano fuimos 3 hermanas, nos mantuvimos en contacto diariamente y esperábamos los veranos para divertirnos juntas. Y ahora, las circunstancias hacían que me uniera más a ellas. Por eso me convencí de venir aquí a pesar de la mala relación con mi padre.

Ya me estaban doliendo las piernas, cuando decidí para un poco a descansar…Comencé a bajar el ritmo, y me recosté en la arena boca abajo a mirar el mar. Mis abuelos. Cómo los extrañaba. A quién no extrañaba?...Evidentemente mi carga emocional no venía muy bien en esta época. Navidad. Quizás la época más linda y más triste del año. La que todo el mundo espera, pero que luego no puede afrontar. Mientras pensaba todo esto, me giré y quedé de espaldas a la arena con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos instantes, sentí que se había nublado, ya que el calor no incendiaba mi cara, como hacía instantes lo podía sentir. Cuando ya me resignaba a tener que levantarme rápidamente al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia, escuché:

-Caramba, que tonto fui al creer que la marea había dejado una sirenita desamparada…-esa voz me parecía conocida, pero no podía ser, no, era demasiado ya…-creí eso hasta que divisé estos horribles joggings, que por cierto, me parecen un tanto conocidos…jaja…

Ahora sí, no me quedó otra alternativa que creer lo que estaba pensando…Era él, nuevamente, se había cruzado conmigo, y nuevamente había logrado que cambiara mi humor…

-Bella, no vas a mirarme?...-él seguía sobre mí, imagino que acuclillado. Qué más quisiera yo que mirarte??...Bella!!!...aleja esos pensamientos…y prepárate para respirar conscientemente una vez más…

-Mmmm…en verdad, no creo poder mantener una segunda conversación con un extraño que en lugar de saludarme, critica mi vestimenta…No, no, definitivamente prefiero no mirarlo…-me sonreí al final de la frase…De veras me ponía de excelente humor.

-AHH!! creía que era MI vestimenta…pero bueno muchachita, tú te lo pierdes…Ojos como éstos no se encuentran en todo momento…-sentí como se sonreía torcidamente y atinaba a alejarse. Por desesperación, por angustia, o simplemente por tonta, levanté rápidamente las piernas para poder levantarme, y el destino hizo una mala jugada…De repente, sentí un golpe seco en el vientre, y su peso sobre mí.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, y sentir su respiración en mi cuello, no sabía qué pensar. Mis párpados se levantaron para dejarme ver su bello rostro, comenzando por su mentón y llegando a sus ojos…Él me miraba fijamente, y creo que también parecía avergonzado…Su piel contactaba la mía, sus piernas me rozaban, y sus brazos descansaban a mis costados. Me detuve a olerlo, a escuchar su agitación, a observar sus rasgos que ahora tenía tan cerca. Desde un principio me había encantado todo de él. Pero no creía que así deberían ser las cosas. No tan rápido. Porque sabía que me iba a doler cuando terminara todo tan pronto. Y lo que empieza rápido, termina de igual manera. Él creía lo mismo seguramente, porque no se quería acercar más. Se notaba que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, pero él lo frenaba a más no poder. Entonces, en un descuido de mi mente, mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria, y dejó correr un escalofrío. El hormigueo que empezó en mi pecho, descendió por todo mi cuerpo. La adrenalina me consumía, y no me dejaba pensar. Me acerqué un poco más instintivamente, sólo instintivamente.

El detonador.

Él terminó el recorrido que faltaba para llegar a mi rostro. Me besó una mejilla. Pasó por sobre mi boca para llegar a la otra, y también la besó. Y al pasar nuevamente por mi boca, apenas se detuvo un microsegundo, pero bastante para que mi cuerpo, y por qué no también mi mente, respondieran. Sujeté su rostro con mis manos y lo acerqué hasta que chocara con mis labios.

El instante fue mágico. El contacto divino nos hizo estremecer. Pero sólo fue eso, un instante. Un instante, en el que el cielo y la tierra se congeniaron para que no prosiguiéramos. Gotas y más gotas. Maldito Forks!...

Ya me estaba levantando, cuando una reacción en él me sorprendió gratamente. Me miró, me tomó de la nuca, y esta vez fue él el que acercó sus labios a los míos. Los suyos comenzaron a jugar con los míos, queriéndolos convencer de que esto era lo correcto, queriéndoles enseñar qué se debía hacer, confundiéndolos tanto que no supieran donde arrancaban ellos ni donde terminaban los de él.

Me hizo partícipe de su boca, y me inundó de su aroma.

Mientras la lluvia nos envolvía y el mar amenazaba con avanzar y llevarnos, nosotros permanecíamos semi-sentados dejándonos llevar por nuestros impulsos. De repente, alejó apenas sus labios. Yo creía que iba a morir, y permanecí con los ojos cerrados: -Bella…

Yo sólo contesté con un gemido…

-Imaginé que te enseñarían que no se debe hablar con extraños, pero nunca creí que pensarías que besarlos sí estaría bien…-culminó con su sonrisa torcida, y un par de carcajadas…

Yo sólo me sonreí y lo miré a los ojos para decirle:

-No he roto ninguna regla…Nunca dije que hablaría…

Me sonrío de lado a lado, y su mirada se iluminó...Una bellísima imagen que nunca olvidaría…


	6. El Combate

_Capítulo 6: El Combate_

-A ver como es eso…Así que Bella no piensa hablarme, sí sólo aprovecharse de mi cuerpo.

Edward seguía sobre mí. La lluvia, el destino, la naturaleza o vaya a saber qué había predispuesto que estuviéramos así de enroscados. Él seguía con sus chabacanerías, y yo sin poder abrir los ojos por el sólo hecho de que mi mente no reaccionaba. Seguíamos mojándonos, pero eso evidentemente no nos preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Yo no diría aprovecharse, porque no queda muy bien…Pero sí aceptaría "convencerte de no hablar"…-lo miré sonriendo todavía. Me desconocí totalmente, ya que como había dicho antes, en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que no seducía a un hombre.

Me miró y de pronto, se puso de pie y me extendió una mano. Yo lo miré boquiabierta, ya que no entendía qué había hecho mal para que me rechazara así. Me levanté sin aceptar su mano. Edward al notar mi reacción, prosiguió:

-Ok, haremos un trato: yo no opongo resistencia a que me "convenzas" de no hablar, siempre y cuando lo discutamos bajo techo…No es que me inhiba la lluvia, pero no es de caballero dejar que te enfermes…más aún habiendo estado en mis brazos…-me regaló una breve sonrisa, hermosa, pero breve.

Me llevó a su Volvo, y comenzamos a andar. Yo lo miraba desvergonzadamente, ya todo estaba dicho, aún siendo el segundo día de conocerlo solamente. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde aquel momento en el que lo vi tocando el saxo que ya me sentía unida a él de alguna manera. Y no sabía si eso era bueno, o todo lo contrario. Él en cambio, mantenía su mirada en la carretera. No podía discernir si era por precaución ya que llovía, por miedo, por ira, o por cuál otra sensación.

-Te has tomado en serio el hecho de no hablar…-algo debía decir para poder romper ese silencio que me estaba angustiando tanto.

-Mmm…Sí, no era eso lo que querías?...sus deseos son órdenes, princesa -al decir esto último me miró, yo me ruboricé como de costumbre. Se sonrió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, con más razón, como mis deseos son órdenes, quiero ejecutar uno. Será posible?- lo miré expectante.

Él hizo un ademán como haciéndome saber que podía proseguir tranquilamente, pero nunca me dirigió una mirada. Se veía preocupado, y esto ya me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Quiero… que me mires otra vez -yo moví mi cabeza para poder acercarme lo más que pude a él. Pero no me devolvió la mirada. Seguía tenso, mirando la ruta, con un brazo manteniendo el apoyo de su cabeza. Parecía nervioso.

-No es muy difícil mi petición…Hace unos minutos, no me sacabas los ojos de encima -yo lo miraba exponiendo todas mis armas de seducción, que eran pocas.

-Hace unos minutos, no estaba en mis cabales, Bella –me largó esto último como veneno de serpiente…Por qué tanto enojo?. Que habré dicho o hecho para que se arrepintiera así de mi beso??...

Lo miraba anonadada, se me estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas y ya se me estaban tensando los músculos. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de confianza, le hubiera dado un golpe para que reaccionara. Y eso que no soy violenta.

-Bella…-detuvo el auto al costado de la carretera, pasaron intensos minutos de silencio atroz…a mí me pareció media hora…cuándo había cambiado el rumbo de este sueño??? - Perdona…En serio, te debo estar confundiendo… Mejor te llevo a tu casa –se dispuso a poner el auto en marcha nuevamente. Pero yo reaccioné instintivamente, y puse el freno de mano.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, sin antes escucharme -sonaba muy enojada, y es que sinceramente lo estaba porque no podía creer cómo habíamos pasado del calor al frío en tan pocos instantes…Parecía que era muy típico de él.

Él sorprendido ante mi reacción, sacó la mano de las llaves, y sin mirarme se dispuso a escucharme.

-Edward, sinceramente me sacas de quicio. Sé que no es muy difícil lograr eso últimamente, ya que por motivos que ya conoces, ando muy histérica. Pero verdaderamente, no entiendo el por qué. Si sientes lo mismo que yo, o por lo menos, hace instantes demostrabas que te gustaba estar cerca de mí, no entiendo, ni _merezco_ –remarqué esto último- el enfriamiento repentino –él seguía sin mirarme, y yo tartamudeé un poco ante lo que iba a decir -Es que tan pronto te deja de gustar una persona?, o es que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo??...

Ahora sí me miró. Me miró fijamente. Quizás mi monólogo fue de extrema confianza, en realidad, no era nadie como para hablarle así. Apenas hacía 48 horas que lo conocía. Pero es que con él sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía estar libre, sin culpas, sin nada en mente, sólo placer. Y que de un segundo al otro me arrebatara lo que tanto me había costado conseguir. No, eso no se lo dejaría pasar. A menos que tuviera algo en juego. Y mejor que fuera bien grave.

-Sí, Bella…En realidad, no es tan simple. Obviamente me gustas -aunque sentí ganas de saltar en una pata, sólo contesté ruborizándome -es más, quedó demostrado hace apenas unos minutos. Pero es que…, todo me pareció apresurado, de repente, y me dio alguna clase de vértigo -ya no me estaba mirando, y mejor, porque la verdad que mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Un hombre con vértigo porque una mujer lo besaba???...De que siglo había salido?.

-Mira, Edward, no tengo tanta experiencia con los hombres, pero no me parece razonable que algún sujeto masculino pueda llegar a tener "vértigo" por lo rápido que se sucedieron las cosas con una chica –yo ya me disponía a bajar del auto- Cuando encuentres una excusa mejor para explicar tu comportamiento, quizás tenga ganas de escucharte –abrí la puerta y salí nuevamente a la lluvia. Esa lluvia que tanto daño había causado.

Comencé a trotar hacia mi casa, aunque verdaderamente no sabía muy bien donde me encontraba, pero correr iba a ser mejor que quedarme parada como pollito mojado (además de que me facilitaría llorar sin que nadie se percatara).

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleré la marcha. Pero, en el momento menos pensado, el sujeto que menos quería que ejerciera poder en ese momento, se acercó a mí y me giró tomándome bruscamente del brazo. Expresé mi dolor por el tirón, y nuevamente quedamos frente a frente, y sólo separándonos milímetros. Yo respiraba agitadamente, y mi aliento impactaba sobre su cuello. Él se encontraba totalmente tenso, y su rostro demostraba sentimientos ocultos, demorados a propósito. Buscaba mi mirada intensamente con sus ojos de un verde profundo, que rondaba el azul. Yo me rehusaba a enfrentarlo, ya había pasado por eso, y ya no tenía ganas de sufrir. Me seguía sujetando fuertemente, pero ahora de mi muñeca, y con la otra mano, elevó mi barbilla. Yo quise sacar la cara, pero él me sujetó más fuerte aún.

-Quiero decirte sólo una cosa, y luego si quieres puedes irte… Ahora mírame tú –sus ojos también parecían desencajados, pero yo no le concedí nada.

-Nunca vuelvas a dudar de mis acciones. Si te acepté el beso es porque lo sentí. Y si luego, demoré el beso más aún, es porque verdaderamente me gustó –me ruboricé nuevamente, ahí aflojó la mano que sujetaba mi mentón, y yo levanté la vista hacia la suya.

-Eso no explica n…-comencé a decir pero me interrumpió y apretó nuevamente mi mandíbula

–Shh…No pidas tantas explicaciones, dijimos que no hablaríamos, y yo cumplo mis promesas. En cuanto a mi reacción, simplemente, por un momento creí que si proseguía, te ibas a convertir en más que un capricho para mí, y después sería todo aún más difícil…-bajó la mirada, ahora fui yo la que lo sujeté fuertemente, y con la mirada le pedí que siguiera explicándose –Sería más difícil la despedida…

Ahí cayó la ficha. La última ficha del rompecabezas. Simplemente, tenía miedo. Tenía pánico de enamorarse, y no poder frenar esto a tiempo, para no sufrir cuando volviera a Londres. Por un momento, sentí felicidad. Por otros y más largos, sentí terror. No había sopesado esa opción.

Bajé la mirada y me quedé cautelosa, esperando que la lluvia se llevara todos mis pensamientos. Aflojé la mano, y quise separarme de él. Pero el "tan caprichoso" no me dejó. Levantó nuevamente mi cara, posicionó mi boca frente a la suya, me obligó a mirarlo y al acunar mi rostro entre sus manos, me devoró.

Amargo, pero Dulce.

Esto era un combate. Un combate de dos extraños heridos que luchaban por no exponer sentimientos no tan extraños. Sólo ganaría el que tardara más en darse por vencido.


End file.
